You, me and Vivio
by Sam Trieu
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Nanoha and Fate are living a happy life as a couple until one day, the sky's suddenly fallen upon their heads. Troubles one by one make their appearance and they have to deal with family matters together. Will they make it through and fight for each other or will they give up everything? Will what people usually call trouble turn into a miracle? NanoFate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello~ I'm back! This is my brand new NanoFate story. I got this idea from a conversation with my friend and she urged me to write so, here it is.

I want to put a warning in the beginning that this story is M-rated and it has **Futa** inside. Yes, it is **Futa** for a reason. So if you're sensitive to the idea or plainly allergic to it, turn around and walk out. Don't go any further from this point on! You have been warned.

So that's it. To those who are fine with the concept, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review, thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>You, me and Vivio<strong>

**by Sam Trieu**

The sound of a popular J-pop song broke through the quiet bedroom, waking the only occupant of the room, who had curled up into a ball under the covers. A hand shot out under the pile of blankets to reach for the ringing cellphone and shut the alarm off. An auburn head poked out of the comforter, yawning softly. The girl rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as she looked at her phone's screen to see a new message had arrived. "Good morning, Nanoha." She read out loud and hurriedly typed something back. _Good morning, Fate-chan. _Nanoha hugged the pink phone to her chest and giggled to herself. A message from her beloved blonde would be enough to brighten the dreaded mornings. Not that she hated mornings, she just didn't want to get out of bed so early, especially in a chilly morning. The weather was still cold and dry though it was already in mid March.

Nanoha threw back the covers and leapt out of bed. She stretched and made her way to the bathroom. A new day had begun and she wanted to be all ready for the events ahead. The almost-sixteen-year-old girl quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before putting on her school uniform which is white dress shirt, brown knitted skirt and blazer. She hummed cheerfully as she stood before the mirror, tying the red ribbon around her collar before fixing her side ponytail. Finally, she applied a little bit of pink strawberry-flavor lipgloss to her lips to prevent dryness and because Fate loved the taste. She blushed lightly as she remembered the times when her blondie would sneakily steal a kiss then grinned like an idiot.

"Nanoha, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready." Nanoha's mother, Momoko Takamachi called out to her daughter from downstairs.

"A moment, please." She said, twining her body one last time to check if everything was in order before opening her bedroom door and flew down the stairs.

Nanoha walked in the kitchen to see her mother and the rest of her family had already sat at the dinning table, eating their breakfast. "Morning, guys!" She sat down next to her sister, Miyuki, and leaned over to reach for the pot of maple syrup in the middle of the table.

"Eat up or you'll be late for school." Momoko chided. "Will Fate-chan be over to pick you up? I've made her lunch." She asked.

"Yes, she'll be here in minutes. Thanks, mom. You're the best!" The auburn-hair girl grinned while her mouth was full of pancakes. She raised her thumb up at her mother.

"Yeah, yeah. And don't talk while you're eating."

"Yes, ma'am!"

They stopped talking as the bell to the door rang.

"Ah, it must be Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she hurriedly swallowed the last piece of her pancakes. She stood up and ran to the door. "I'll get the door."

"She's always full of energy whenever Fate-chan's around." Momoko commented, shaking her head good-naturedly. "What a hopeless child."

"It's Fate-chan we're talking about, mom." Miyuki laughed. She knew her sister all too well. Whenever she's with Fate, Nanoha would act like a squirrel. She would talk non-stop and would cling to the blonde 24/7. "Once they're together, there's nothing can separate them. Literally."

"I think I should have a talk with them." Shiro folded his newspaper and put it aside as his ears had perked up when it concerned his precious little daughter. "They've been _too_ close lately."

"Dear, they're dating. It's a basic thing people do when they're in love." Momoko giggled as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down.

"That's why I need to remind them that love can distract people. They can't think straight!" He began to raise his voice. "What if they surpass the boundary and make the biggest mistake? I don't want to see my daughter get pregna-Ow!" The dark-hair man yelped as his thigh was pinched mercilessly by the hand of his beautiful wife.

"Dear, please stop talking." Momoko smiled sweetly at her grimaced husband, hand still twisting his thigh.

"Mom, Dad got a point there." Kyouya cut in. He ignored the steely look his mother was shooting at him. "It's never too late to be careful."

"Oh, for God'sake you two, they're only sixteen! Well…almost, but they're practically still kids!" The auburn woman waved her hand in exasperation. Seriously, she wondered what had gotten into the men of this family. They were acting ridiculously unresonable. "There's one thing I'm worry about is their studies but they seem to do fine in school. Their grades are still on top."

"They make up for each other, I'll tell ya." Miyuki smiled as she took a bite into her mouth. "Fate-chan is good at languages so she teaches Nanoha, and in return, Nanoha help her with Math."

"They're look so cute together, don't you think?" Momoko said dreamily.

"Think what?" Nanoha asked as she and Fate walked in the kitchen. They had shared a brief intimate greeting at the front door and now were ready for school.

"Oh, it's nothing honey." The older version of Nanoha waved her hand dismissively and stood up. She walked around the kitchen island to the countertop on where she'd put the girl's lunch. "Here you go, your lunch." She handed the two their respective boxes. Fate was the yellow one and her daughter was pink. "And I expect you two to eat up everything inside. Got it?" One delicate brown eyebrow rose up, waiting.

"Yes, Ma'am." The two high-school girls answered simultaneously.

"Good. Now go on or you'll be late for school."

"Thank you for the lunch box, Momoko-san. You really shouldn't ha-"

"Oh, hush you!" The mother of three raised her index finger up to silence the blonde. "Go now!" She ordered affectionately.

The Takamachi family watched the two girls holding hands as the shorter one led her girlfriend to the door. They heard the door opened then closed, indicating they had already left the house.

"Now, about tonight…" Momoko contemplated. "Miyuki, Kyouya, you'll handle the shopping. I trust you had the list?" She continued when the two young adults nodded. "Good. I and your father will do the rest." She paused and looked out the kitchen window towards their neighbor's house. "I hope the Harlaown is doing fine with the decoration."

"They'll be fine, honey." Shiro stood up and walked to the fridge. He opened it and began to take out cartons of milk and bags of flour. "They're always good at it. That's why we entrusted them with the task."

"Fate-chan."

"Yes, Nanoha?"

The auburn-hair girl threw her girlfriend a sulking look. They were walking home together, hand in hand, and she suddenly stopped. Their long, still shadows cast on the sidewalk as the setting sun was dying the sky above them red.

"What is it, Nanoha?" Fate asked again at the uncharacteristic silence of her girlfriend.

"You know what." Nanoha refused to look into beautiful red orbs because every time she did, it was as if Fate was stripping her bare with those magnetic pools, as if she could see through her very own.

Fate blinked. And after a while, she laughed softly, the kind of laughter Nanoha loved very much. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She closed the distance between them by pulling the sapphire-eye girl to her. "Come on. Let's go home quick so we could grab something to eat. I'm starving!" She leaned in and gave a quick peck on the shorter girl's lips. "Hmm…strawberry lip gloss, my favorite." She winked playfully at her girlfriend and giggled as said girl blushed furiously.

"Dummy." Nanoha mumbled as she followed her girlfriend.

Yes, she was sulking and damn that blondie. Her girlfriend knew but she pretend to be indifferent. Today was her birthday and no one, family, friends, girlfriend, had said anything to her since morning. They went about their business like they did everyday. They even ignored her or was she imagining thing. It would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling lonely. Birthdays were never in her priority list and she would be perfectly fine if there was a party or not. However, she wanted to make sure that they at least remember. After all, it was a special day, the day Nanoha came to the world.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Fate asked. She noticed that they were closed to her house.

"I don't talk with you." The auburn girl snatched her hand out of Fate's grasp and walked pass her.

"Eh? Why? What did I do?" The blonde hurriedly followed her girlfriend. "Come on, princess. Why are you angry?" She jumped in front of the fuming girl, grinning.

"You know why I'm angry." Nanoha realized that they were about 100 meters away from her house's lawn and Fate was between her and the fence, blocking her path to her home.

"I don't know. Why?" The blonde feigned innocence and kept grinning like an idiot.

"Don't play dumb. Let me go home!"

"I'll race you there, princess." Fate turned around immediately and accelerated toward the house.

"Fate-chan, you cheat! Wait for me!" Nanoha yelled as she too, ran as fast as she could after the blonde.

"Catch me if you can." Fate laughed out loud. She slowed her speed to a stop and let the auburn beauty watch in awe as she coolly hopped herself over the white fence, landing perfectly onto the lawn. "I never liked doors." She leisurely walked to the house.

"Show off!" Nanoha snapped. She was panting as she opened the fence door. Unlike her girlfriend, there's no way she could do the hop like her. She didn't want to make a show in front of her blondie as she would certainly be landing on the lawn with her butt if she ever tried.

"Take your time, baby." Fate leaned her back against the front door, standing cross legs as she waited for her girlfriend to come.

"I'll have my revenge."

"Later." The tall blonde opened the door for Nanoha to step in first then followed the girl before shutting it closed.

"I'm home." The auburn-hair girl called out as she took off her shoes. To her surprise, no one answered. The house was quiet and there was no light despite the fact that it was in the late afternoon. "Mom?" Nanoha walked down the dimly lit hall. She peeked in the kitchen to see that there was no one. Usually, her mom would be cooking something delicious or just sitting at the table, enjoying her cup of tea right this moment. "Fate-chan, I wonder where is-!" She stopped dead as she turned around and her girlfriend was no where in sight. "Fate-chan?" The beauty began to worry. She swore she could have felt the blonde's presence behind her moments ago and now, she had disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly, Nanoha heard a faint noise coming from the living room. The auburn girl took cautious steps forward, hand clutching at Raising Heart, the ruby orb around her neck, her lucky charm. "Please, please…" Three more steps and she would be facing the entrance. She could hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears.

She heard a loud bang the moment she stepped into the dark living room and the next thing she knew, strands of colorful ribbon together with tiny paper flowers were all over her face.

"Happy birthday!"

"Eh?" Nanoha was speechless for a good few seconds. She watched the crowd before her in astonishment, mouth agape. Standing there in the middle was Fate with a big cake in her hands, smiling ear to ear. Next to her were Hayate and her family, and their classmates, Arisa and Suzuka. Her family and Fate's were standing behind the teenagers, smiling all the while. Behind them, there was a huge pink banner with big red letters that said 'Happy 16th Birthday, Nanoha!' across the window. Here and there, there were pink and white balloons hovered over the ceiling with wishes written on them.

"Happy birthday, Nanoha." Fate said softly as she walked to her girlfriend. She was trying her best not to laugh at the auburn girl's dumbfounded face. "As you can see, we've planned a surprise birthday party for you." She whispered.

"I-I…" Nanoha stuttered.

"Come and blow the candle, honey." Her mother nudged gently. She knew her daughter all too well. The girl doesn't do well when it comes to surprises.

Nanoha finally regained her composure. She looked at her birthday cake and smiled radiantly. It was of round shape, a cute chibi face of hers occupied the surface, surrounded by sixteen small white candles. Pink and white frosting was on the sides, decorating the cake. It was truly a beautiful cake.

The auburn-hair girl leaned her head down until her face was hovering over the birthday cake. Nanoha bit her lip as she thought about what to wish for. She certainly didn't need anything more. She had everything she'd ever wanted: a happy family, good and reliable friends and above all, the special one, her Fate. Then slowly, she closed her eyes and made her wish. She reopened them as she took in a long breath and blew out all the candles. Everyone cheered with rapturous applause.

"Happy sweet sixteen, baby girl." Shiro came and engulfed his youngest with giant arms, making her gasp out loud.

"Dad! Don't call me that no more!" Nanoha laughed merrily. She circled her arms around his back and tightened her hold. "Thanks, Dad. And everyone. You have no idea how much this means to me." She looked at the crowd affectionately.

"Actually, we do." Hayate joked and she was pleased when the crowd broke into laughters.

"Alright everyone, let's eat." Precia put a finale to the welcome as she hushed people out of the room, heading toward the dinning room.

"Alright kids, I have a surprise for you." Hayate exclaimed as she pulled something out of the fridge.

They had moved to the Yagami's household to continue partying. Hayate's house was much bigger than Nanoha's and Fate's, plus there was a pool outside. Arisa's and Suzuka's were more than fine but the mischievous brunette insisted she host the party because 'I am the only one who knows how to have fun.' Fate quoted.

"Here you go." The short-hair girl put two set of six-packs of beer on the countertop. "This is how I call partying." She pulled back and laughed like a maniac, unintentionally worried her friends.

"Hayate, is that…?" Nanoha asked tentatively. She was afraid she knew what it meant.

"That's right, baby!" Hayate slapped her hand onto one of the pack, grinning widely.

"Are you nuts? We're not allowed to drink alcohol." Arisa said. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her friend incredulously.

"It's not alcohol. It's just…beer. Besides, we're not kids anymore. We're sixteen!" The brunette waved her hand up in frustration. "Stop acting like a bunch of high schoolers!"

"We're still in high school, Hayate." Suzuka's gentle reminder came in. Just as always, her composure was that of calm and maturity.

"Oh, come on guys, it's Nanoha's birthday. Do make some exceptions, will ya?"

"Hayate, I-I don't think the adults will be pleased if they know about this." Nanoha looked troubled. She was fighting within. She was half wanting to try, half afraid of the consequences. After all, she'd never disobeyed her parents' words. "Right, Fate-chan?" She looked to her girlfriend, seeking alliance.

"They don't need to know." Fate finally said. She avoided the brilliant sapphire gems, which were piercing her with astonishment.

"Okay, let's vote. Who agree to drink?" Hayate'd had enough. She immediately raised her hand up after her words. Suzuka was the second, causing Arisa to gape at her girlfriend. And Fate was the last to raise her hand. She was hesitant as first, but then the thought of trying a brand new thing and the fact that it was forbidden seemed too tempting to resist.

"Well, then it settled. Let's get wasted!" Hayate shouted as she swung her fist up in the air. She was delighted. To her, she had made a small step to the adulthood ahead.

"Are you alright, Nanoha?" Fate asked as her girlfriend suddenly leaned in and rested her head on her shoulders.

"I think Nanoha has reached her limit, Fate-chan." Suzuka giggled. She too, was holding a very intoxicating blonde, who was mumbling something incoherent.

They were sitting in Hayate's room. Cans of beer and bags of snack scattered around the room, making the once tidy bedroom a mess.

"Take her to the spare bedroom down the hall, Fate-chan. I don't think she can hold on much longer." Hayate said casually. She didn't look as if the alcohol had any affects on her though she had downed four cans of beer already. "What about you, Suzuka-chan? Do you want to move that airhead of yours, too? That doesn't look comfortable at all." She pointed at Arisa, who was laying her head on the purple-hair girl's lap, limbs spread awkwardly.

"No, we're fine." Suzuka smiled. She stroked the blonde's head lovingly, making said girl purr in bliss.

"Do you need any help, Fate-chan?" Hayate turned to asked Fate as she noticed the blonde tried to move her girlfriend up.

"I can do it, thanks." Fate said. She hooked an arm under Nanoha's knees and lifted her up bridal style. The chestnut-hair girl in her arms instantly snuggled closer to her chest, head resting on her strong shoulder.

"Okay. Goodnight you two~" Hayate purred before downing another big gulp of beer. "Don't move too much, 'kay? Signum and Shamal's room are next to yours." She quickly chanced a knowing glance at Suzuka, who immediately covered her mouth from spitting out liquid. They simultaneously bit their mouths to prevent laughters from bursting out as their blonde friend had turned into a giant tomato.

"O-okay." Fate stuttered before stumbling out of the room with an unconscious Nanoha in her arms.

"That was really sneaky, Hayate." Suzuka said after making sure the blonde and her girlfriend were out of ear range.

"Well, they can thank me later."

Arisa chose this moment to snort loudly.

Alone in the spare bedroom, Fate walked to the bed and gently laid the girl in her arms down. She pulled back to look at Nanoha's sleeping face and her face softened. No matter in what state, her girlfriend was beautiful. The girl was sleeping peacefully. Long eyelashes fluttered in the dimly lit room. Pale cheeks dusted with faint red as a proof of alcohol. Burgundy orbs turned dark as they trailed down slightly opened, lustrous pink lips to the raising and falling bosom as the auburn beauty breathed steadily.

Fate found herself staring intently at Nanoha's breasts. Her girlfriend was wearing a white cotton dress whose neck was cut a little too low. She swallowed hard when her red eyes caught the creamy white skin under the girl's collar, where her two mounts rested shyly under the thin fabric. They looked soft to the touch and Fate was cursing herself for daring to imagine how they would bounce at her subtle touch. She suddenly remembered Hayate's joke about mochi and women breasts. They were soft and sweet and would bounce if you squeezed them hard enough.

She was feeling hot, extremely hot and she blamed it all to the alcohol. It was the beer that made her react this way. She wanted to kiss, to touch Nanoha, to hear the sweet moans and her name being called repeatedly from those cute pink lips. In her entire life, she'd never wanted something this much.

Fate finally gave in to her desire. She leaned her head in and placed her lips over soft ones. She nipped at the flesh ever so lightly, afraid of waking the beauty. To her delight, Nanoha's lips parted. She moaned softly and the blonde couldn't hold back anymore. She dove her tongue in, kissing the auburn beauty's lips hungrily. Fate was too caught up in her dreamland that she didn't notice a pair of sapphire orbs staring at hers. She gasped as arms suddenly circle around her neck. The blonde quickly pulled away to be held back in strong yet gentle lock.

"N-nanoha…?"

"Shh…Just kiss me,…please?" Nanoha spoke in the blonde's ears softly. She slowly pulled her down and opened her mouth, waiting.

Fate let her girlfriend wait no more as she pressed her body to Nanoha's and kissed her passionately. They deepened the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Their hands roamed each other's body, leaving wakes as fingers dragged and clawed at flesh.

Nanoha moaned when she felt something poked at her stomach. She stopped everything altogether and looked down. The birthday girl fell into a giggle fit as she saw what was presented before her. Fate was spotting a large bulge at her crotch and it seemed that she didn't notice. The blonde followed her girlfriend's gaze and immediately blushed. She bolted up right into a sitting position and covered her crotch with her hands.

"S-sorry…I-I…Uh…" The blonde stammered. Her face was colored in crimson and tears began to swell up in her eyes as she was being utterly embarrassed. She jumped slightly when soft hands reached out and touched her face. She looked up to see deep, deep blue staring at her intensely. "Nanoha…?"

"Why are you apologizing?" Nanoha asked softly.

"I-I was…It's…I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me."

"How can I hate you? I love you, Fate-chan." The auburn beauty lifted her girlfriend's teary face up. She leaned in and kissed away the hot tears, blowing slightly, making the other girl yelp in surprise. "I love you and accept everything about you. I thought you knew that." She kissed the blonde's nose then moved to peck her lips playfully.

Fate still refused to look into ocean-blue eyes. She was trying her very best to pin the hot bulge down and Nanoha wasn't helping at all. The brunette was continuously raining kisses all over her face and neck. She was afraid she wouldn't hold back anymore and would hurt the girl.

"Nanoha, please stop." Fate pleaded. "I-I won't be able to resist…"

"Then don't." Nanoha slowly moved down and kissed her girlfriend's collarbones. She nipped and sucked gently at the skin, leaving a red mark on the pale complexion. "I want you." She whispered pleadingly in the blonde's ears as her hands slowly slid down her front and finally rested on her quivering hands. She gently guided Fate's sweaty hands away, ignoring the protesting whimper. "Show me."

Fate brought her hands up to cover her face as her girlfriend slowly unzipped her pants. She heard the distinct sound of the zipper and the rustle of clothes and finally, a small gasp. The blonde removed her hand and opened her eyes to see her member stood hard and proud like a soldier in attention and she blushed violently.

"It's cute." Nanoha said. She reached out tentatively, small fingers trembling as she intended to touch the throbbing thing.

"Nanoha, don't. Ah-" Fate moaned loudly as warm fingers were on her. She whimpered softly when those fingers began to stroke her tip. "N-nanoha…"

"It's warm and hard." She looked up to see her girlfriend was gasping and groaning continuously. "You're so cute, Fate-chan." She whispered, using her two hands to massage the shaft. "Please touch me, too."

Fate leaned in and captured the girl's lips with force. She kissed her hard, pulling at her lower lip by her teeth. Her hands shot out and grabbed at the auburn-hair girl's breasts, fondling the mounts. Wanting to feel her girlfriend's soft flesh, the blonde pulled Nanoha's dress down, revealing a set of white lace bra. She clawed at the fabric and snatched it away, setting the brunette's breasts free. The red-eye girl wasted no time in filling her hands with soft, creamy mounts. The sweet moans her girlfriend was emitting only fueled her raging desire. Fate pushed Nanoha down onto the mattress as she climbed on top of the girl.

"Nanoha, I…I want…" Fate panted. She looked at the beauty before her desperately, asking silently for permission.

"It's okay, Fate-chan. Love me…" Nanoha smiled. She stroked the blonde's face tenderly, pulling her down to her. "Be gentle with me, 'key?"

Fate nodded. She reached out with her trembling fingers to pull Nanoha's panties down. She took in a sharp breath as her crimson eyes turned a darker shade of red as they took in the dark triangle of hair at the base of the other girl's stomach. Fate put her hands on either side of her girlfriend's knees and slowly spread them apart, revealing her dripping center. "Nanoha, you're so beautiful." She murmured.

"D-don't stare too much, Fate-chan. It's embarrassing."

"C-can I, Nanoha?" Fate asked as she had rid them both of their clothing. She now positioned herself between Nanoha's long legs.

"Un…"

And she felt Fate's tip entered her. She whimpered out loud and tears from the corner of her eyes fell as a sharp pain shook through her body. Her insides were being stretched to their limit and suddenly, she felt nothing but the burning sensation between her thighs. She noted that her blonde lover hadn't moved for a while however it still hurt really bad. The auburn girl squeezed her eyes shut. Her nails dug deep into Fate's back.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha. I'm sorry…" Fate whispered urgently and repeatedly in her lover's ears. She bit her lip hard and could taste the saltiness of blood as she watched her girlfriend struggle with pain. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall and instead, chose to be strong for both of them. "It'll be alright. I'm here, princess. You've got me." She tightened her hold on the brunette, rubbing circles on her thighs in hope of reducing the pain.

"I'm okay now." Nanoha finally spoke after a while but she was still very short of breath. "You can move."

"O-okay."

Fate began to slowly work her hips in and out. She tried her best to be as gentle as possible, sliding ever so subtly. She occasionally chanced glances between Nanoha's face and the place where they're connected. She wanted to make sure her girlfriend feel comfortable and it seemed she was doing fine since Nanoha was moaning and gasping ceaselessly.

Their love-making pace turned from slow strokes to fast and then furious. Sounds of sloppy kisses in between with moans and gasps could be heard in the small, darkened bedroom. Nanoha was the first to succumb to her desire. She shook violently in Fate's arms and held on to the blonde as she rode herself through waves of pleasure. She felt Fate throb painfully inside her short after and then something warm suddenly spread through her entire body.

Fate collapsed onto her lover, panting and heaving violently. She held the girl beneath her close, whispering repeatedly the three words of love as she eventually surrendered herself to a deep slumber.

"I love you too, Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered. She closed her eyes and let the fatigue get to her. She reached for Fate's hand and intertwined their fingers before letting go of her consciousness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 coming up, promising lots of dramas. See ya soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**You, me and Vivio**

by** Sam Trieu**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

><p>Nanoha was sitting in the bathroom. Her eyes were glued to the plastic stick in her hands. She was waiting for the result and it was killing her. Ever since that day, something strange had begun to happen to her body. First, she was late. And that was odd because she was never late. Her period was always punctual. But now it was 10 days late. And she kept feeling sick all of a sudden, especially in the morning. She had read articles about pregnant women and their cravings and it scared her. She'd been craving for sweets lately, so much that her mother had to cut down her serve of cakes and candies, saying she needed a more healthy diet.<p>

She didn't tell anyone about the changes, not even Fate. The blonde remained oblivious to her girlfriend's distress and she didn't blame her. How could she know when even Nanoha didn't understand her own body. There were times when the thought of her getting pregnant passed through her mind but she forcefully shut it down. However, actions speak louder than words and she could no longer ignore the signs.

So here she was, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and waiting, praying. She'd bought three pregnancy kits just in case the test didn't go well. The trip to the grocery store had been the most embarassing incident in her life. She'd tried her best not to cry in the middle of the store as the look the store clerk had thrown at her was unbearable. There's no way in hell she would go and experience that again.

The pink phone beeped, indicating 5 minutes had passed. Nanoha swallowed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them and looked down. The auburn girl almost dropped the stick. There were two pink lines on the window. One could be seen clearly, one was a bit blurry but also was evident on the stick's screen. Nanoha quickly covered her mouth. She suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. She didn't realize tears were rolling down her cheeks until she saw the dark wet spots on her pajama pants. She was pregnant and there was no denial.

"Nanoha honey, are you okay?" Her mother's voice was outside the door. "You've been in there for 20 minutes. Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah…I-I'm okay." Nanoha cleared her throat and tried to sound normal but her cracking voice couldn't escape her mother sharp ears.

"Nanoha, I'm coming in." Momoko turned the door knob to find it was locked. "Honey, open the door."

"No! Don't come in! I-I'll be out in just a minute." The sixteen-year-old girl yelped as she hastily stood up. She shoved all the pregnancy tests into her school bag and hurriedly washed her teary face. She was thankful that she had locked the door. She didn't know what she would do if her mother to see the plastic stick and boxes which had scattered all over the floor just minutes prior. Nanoha opened the door after fixing her hair and face. She hid the school bag behind her back as she hurried back to her room. But before she could do that, the older version of her, her mother held her back.

"What happened to your face? Were you crying?" Momoko exclaimed as she held the girl's face in her hands, blocking all the attempts to escape of her youngest daughter. "Nanoha, stop moving and let me see!" Momoko raised her voice and the auburn-hair girl stopped shaking her head immediately. There's no way she dare disobay her mother's request.

"I'm fine, really, mom. I felt a bit nauseous, that's all." Nanoha forced a smile and gently guided her mother's hands away.

"Nauseous so early in the morning?"

"Maybe I ate something strange yesterday. Silly me." She shrugged awkwardly, hoping her mother would buy her blatant lie. "Oops, I'm late! Fate-chan will be here in minutes." She cried and skilfully slipped out of the older woman's hold.

"Alright, I don't think you have time for breakfast. I've made yours and Fate's lunch." Momoko watch her daughter walked to her room. The school bag didn't miss her eyes but she chose to let it slide for the time being since the girl was in a hurry. "Don't forget it!" She turned and went downstairs.

Alone in her own room, Nanoha pulled the pregnancy tests out of her bag and dumbed them under her bed. She rushed to the closet and picked out her school uniform before putting it on. As she was tying the ribbon, Nanoha heard the door bell ring. She heard Fate's voice as she stepped inside the house and her heart thumped. She would have to tell Fate about the news eventually but the problem was that she didn't know how. And she was afraid to think of the reaction the blonde would give her. The blonde would be shock for sure, just as she was. And she'd be angry.

Nanoha paled. A thought suddenly enter her head. What if Fate wanted to break up and let her deal with the problem alone? "No! That can't be." Nanoha shook her head vigorously. Her Fate would never do that. Though she knew this was selfish, her girlfriend would do anything for her. She knew the blonde would even jump off a cliff if she wanted her to. Her wish was Fate's command.

"Nanoha, Fate-chan is here. Hurry or you'll be late." Momoko called at the end of the staircase. "Goodness! I wonder what's this child even doing?"

Nanoha heard her mother's complain as she closed the door behind her back. The chestnut-hair girl descended the stairs slowly. She dare not run. Though the growing child in her tummy was unwanted, Nanoha couldn't bring herself to hurt the baby. Somehow, she felt a strong connection between her and the being inside her womb the moment she knew about it. Was it love? She wasn't sure but she was certain that she didn't want any harm happen to her child. Their child.

"Morning, princess." Fate smiled. She leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick pack on the lips and her smile immediately dropped. "Nanoha, what's wrong? You don't look well." The blonde cupped the girl's face in her hands, inspecting her.

"I'm fine, Fate-chan. I feel a little tired, that's all." Nanoha grabbed Fate's hands and caressed them gently. "Shall we go? We shouldn't be late on the first day of the week. I don't want to cause Carim-chan trouble." She tried to diverse the conversation.

"You know she doesn't want us to call her that." Fate raised a perfect eyebrow. "It's too…what did she say? Oh yeah, 'too casual'."

"Well, I certainly don't want to call her 'Carim-sensei'. It makes her sound so old." The auburn beauty giggled despite herself. "She's not old at all."

"She tries to be. And it's not working." Fate laughed merrily. She recalled the first day of the semester when Hayate had teased the poor young teacher to no end. It was her first time as a homeroom teacher and the day didn't go along with what she'd planned.

"Nanoha, the lunch boxes." Both teenagers stopped laughing as the tone of voice of the most powerful person in the Takamachi household sounded much like trouble. They hastily took their lunch and walked out of the house.

"Your mom is so scary sometimes."

"…"

"Are you okay, Nanoha? You're strangely quiet today." Fate asked as she caught a glimpse of melancholy in those sapphire orbs but was quickly masked by a forced smile.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Thinking of the upcoming exams, you know?" Half true. She indeed, didn't get any sleep the previous night but not because of school stuff. It was the anxiety of getting pregnant that kept her awake. And now the truth had laid in front of her and she kept lying and avoiding telling her lover.

Fate nodded but she knew it was just a lie. She chose not to push at the moment. Nanoha was the type of girl that would never open up if she was forced. And so she told herself to wait.

* * *

><p>Fifth period was almost over and Fate found herself staring at her auburn girlfriend's back. The blonde was on fire. Earlier that day, when they were having lunch on the roof, Nanoha suddenly felt sick and threw up everything. She refused to eat anything after that, even Fate's own lunch. Fate had never seen her so pale before. Her girlfriend wasn't in her usual self, also. She looked tired and sad and the blonde blamed herself for being so worthless to her girlfriend.<p>

She was sure that something had happened to the girl and she was afraid she was the reason. Since that day, they'd been on edge around each other. Everytime their eyes met, one would darted her gaze away in embarassment. Everytime they touched, Fate's mind recalled the memory of a naked Nanoha pressed hard to her body, panting and moaning softly, and she got hard.

She didn't regret it. Not once. She'd never felt that good in her life. Having the girl she loved become one with her was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced. It was like reaching heaven and then came back. But she was being self-centered. She felt good but did Nanoha? She was satisfied but was Nanoha? The blonde realized she'd never asked. They woke up in a haste that morning, hurriedly dressing each other so that they would be in time for breakfast. No one wanted Hayate to come up and caught them red-handed. Then morning passed by as Hayate dragged the crew to the amusement park and the thought of their first time together was forgotten. Or was she too shy to ask?

"Takamachi-san, come up and solve this, please."

The math teacher broke Fate out of her own thoughts. She watched the auburn-hair girl stand up and walked to the board. She started to write on the board as the class resumed their activity of solving the problem, except two students.

"Psst, Fate-chan." The short-hair brunette called from behind.

"Yes, Hayate?" Came the not so much enthusiastic reply.

"Do you know what's wrong with Nanoha? She seems…off." Hayate whispered. "And this afternoon, too."

"I'm not sure. She said she was tired."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Fate-chan, I don't think-!"

"Nanoha!" Fate shouted as she saw Nanoha collapsed onto the floor. She stood up abruptly, unintentionally knocking her chair as she rushed to the unconscious girl. The blonde raised her girlfriend up and held her close. Her hand grasped tightly at the other girl's. "Oh god, her hand is so cold!"

"Quick! Take her to Shamal-sensei. Yagami-san, help her!" Matsuri-sensei said urgently. All the color had drained from his face.

Hayate nodded and helped Nanoha onto Fate's back as she knelt down on her knee. "You go. I'll stay here and gather her things. See you in Shamal's office." The brunette took off her jacket and draped it over the unconscious girl. She threw one last worried glance towards her two best friends as Fate ran out of the class before coming back to the auburn girl's desk and began to put everything inside her bag.

Fate tried to run as fast as she could without shaking the girl behind her too much. Her feet were thumping on the hall as her mouth was mumbling prayers like a mantra. She kicked at the infirmary's door violently, slamming it open and unintentionally startled the school doctor.

"Fate-chan?"

"Shamal, help! Nanoha…s-she suddenly fainted and…and…" Fate stuttered in hopelessness, panting heavily.

"Calm down, Fate-chan. Get her to the bed over there." The blonde doctor instructed. She grabbed at the stethoscope on her desk and rushed to the girls. "Let me see her."

Fate watched the older woman in desperation as she felt Nanoha's pulse and pressed the stethoscope to the girl's chest, listening.

"Is she alright?"

"Her pulse is really weak, barely noticeable."

Fate thought her heart stopped for a second. She suddenly felt dizzy and had to sit down.

"I have to put her on the IV." Shamal said quickly and went to prepare the equipment.

"Hang in there, Nanoha." The golden-hair girl whispered. She squeezed the auburn girl's hand as if trying to transfer some of her strenth to her. Fate pressed her face to Nanoha's palm and she almost winced as it was icy cold. She fought back the tears. She kissed the fragile hand, praying silently.

* * *

><p>The sounds of the ceiling fan and paper lifting woke her up. Slate blue eyes fluttered open and saw an auburn-hair woman sit next to her bed.<p>

"Mom?"

"Thank goodness, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Momoko breathed a sign of relief. She cleared a few strands of hair away from her daughter's forehead and felt her face. "You're warm now. You were so cold a while ago."

"I passed out?" Nanoha sat up. She looked down as she felt something pulled at her arm and saw the IV injecting to her vein. "Eh? W-what happened to me?"

"It seems that you passed out from exhaustion." Shamal walked in. She was writing down something in the pile of papers in her hands. "You haven't been sleeping and eating well."

"She drops meals frequently and eats sweets in replacement." Momoko told on her daughter, shaking her head dejectedly. "She's feeling nauseous lately, too." Her voice was laced with worry.

"I see." Shamal contemplated for a few seconds. "I need to take a blood test to see if everything is wrong. 'Key?"

"Sure." The sixteen-year-old girl mumbled in embarrassment.

"Alright, you can go home." The blonde doctor felt her pulse again and smiled."Looks like everything is okay now."

"Thank God!" Momoko exclaimed. "Fate-chan was really worried about you. She's been on fire the whole afternoon. Seriously, don't scare us like that!" The woman scolded her daughter half-heartedly. To tell the truth, she was more worried than angry.

"Where is she?" Nanoha asked.

"She's gone out to buy some drinks while you were sleeping. Now don't move." Shamal gently took Nanoha's arm. She smeared a bit of alcohol on the girl's forearm with a cotton wool ball before skilfully injecting a hypodemic needle under the girl's skin. She then gently pulled at the syringe, drawing some blood out. "Here you go."

"Why don't you go home first, mom? Fate-chan will take me home later." Nanoha pressed at the wound with a cotton ball as she stood up and made her way to her uniform jacket, which was hanging on a chair's back.

"Nonsense! You're sick. I'll take you home and make you stay in bed tonight."

"I'm not sick, mom. Just lack of sleep. I'm totally fine now. Look at me!" The chestnut-hair girl twined around and grinned at her mother. "Besides, you know you can't leave dad alone with the bakery." She feigned seriousness.

"You're right. He could have made the house a mess by now." Momoko sighed exasperatingly. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She looked at her youngest daughter worriedly. She wasn't sure if she should leave her to herself.

"Of course."

"Alright, I'll see you at home then."

"Love you, mom." The auburn-hair girl waved at her mother as the woman left the office. She sat down on the bed and sighed heavily. "Sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Not at all. Just remember to eat and sleep proberly. This may look unharmful but if you keep doing it gradually, we'll have serious problem." The school doctor looked straight into sapphire orbs. She said it and she meant every word.

"Okay."

"Nanoha?" Fate's voice cut in as she stepped inside the room. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now." Nanoha stood up and walked to the tall blonde. "Let's go home." She grabbed Fate's hand and dragged her to the door where she'd just walked in. "Thank you so much, Shamal. We're leaving now."

"Eh?"

"Sure thing. Take care." The doctor smiled and waved at the girls as they closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing, Nanoha? You need to rest." Fate looked at her girlfriend incredulously. She was about to give a long boring debate about health and its importance but a finger was placed on her lips, silencing her.

"I need to tell you something." Her voice was so soft that it reached Fate's ears as a whisper.

"Okay?"

"Not here." And she pulled at the blonde's hand, walking them out of the building.

"Nanoha, please tell me." Fate stopped walking and pulled them both to a stop. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, alone, below them was the rustling sea. Just like that afternoon, the sky was dyed with red.

Nanoha was quiet, too quiet. And it scared Fate. She was afraid of the most terrifying thing, the thing her girlfriend would tell her. The break up. In Fate's mind, the only reason for Nanoha's strange behavior was what she did that night. For one thing she knew, Nanoha didn't like it. She hated it and now she would be leaving her, forever. The blonde bit her tongue to prevent letting out a sob.

"I'm sorry." Fate choked out. "I'm sorry for that night, for hurting you…,forcing you." Her eyes began to sting. "I-…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I know what I did was wrong but please, don't leave me."

"What? No. Fate-chan, no! It's not like that. It's…" Nanoha bit her lip hard. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped them so hard. "What I'm about to tell you is much worse." She said dryly. "Fate-chan, I…" She swallowed. "I'm…" Tears began to swell.

"I'm pregnant." And she broke.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time had passed. She didn't even know where she was. She just stood there, motionless. Before her was a teary face of someone she knew she treasured more than her life. The girl was crying. She was shaking with sobs. Fate wondered why she was crying. She wanted to hold her and soothe her, to whisper in her ears that everything would be alright.<p>

But it wouldn't. Nothing is going to be alright from this point on. She knew it and she hated it. She hated herself for being the cause of it. Suddenly she felt so angry, not at herself, not at everyone, not at anything. She wanted someone to hit her hard, to torture her. Suddenly, she wanted to suffer all the pains in the world just to wipe away the tears in those sapphire gems, those ocean pools she was always drown in every time she looked at them.

"Fate-chan…"

She heard Nanoha call her name with shaking breath, with a voice so soft, so fragile. And she knew. Nanoha needed her, more than ever. She needed her to be strong, to be by her side. And she would be. She would be her wings if Nanoha decided to escape. She would be her cover when Nanoha wanted to hide. She would give her life away if Nanoha ever needed it. She would be everything Nanoha needed her to be.

"I'm sorry." Fate wound her arms around the sobbing girl, pulling her close, tight. "I'm so sorry." She kissed her head, then her forehead, her nose and her quivering lips. She kissed them all, kissed all the tears away.

"What we're going to do, Fate-chan?" Nanoha kept crying in the blonde's chest. She stifled a sob and it served as more tears blurring her vision. Fate's uniform shirt was soaked and crumbled as she fisted it so hard.

"I…I really don't know."

"…"

"Oh, Nanoha, this is all my fault. It is me who is to blame. I'm so sorry, I did this to you!" She clenched her teeth. And she broke down after much attempt to hold it in. She squeezed the girl in her arms hard unintentionally, forcing out a small gasp.

"No. It is my fault, too. So…please don't blame yourself." Nanoha pleaded in tears. "Please…"

They clung to each other desperately, crying all out until there was nothing left but the pain, the lingering regret that slowly ate out their innocent hearts.

"We need to tell the adults." Fate spoke after everything had quieted down.

"What?" Nanoha gasped out loud. "No! Fate-chan, no! I…I can't." She was shaking her head from side to side.

"We have to, Nanoha. The sooner they know, the better the solutions they'll have."

"What kind of solutions are you talking about?" The auburn beauty threw her girlfriend a steely look.

"What? No. Nanoha, you misunderstood. I didn't-"

"No one takes my baby away. It's mine and I intend to keep it!" Nanoha yelled, pushing the blonde away and turned on her heels, but her blonde lover was faster. She quickly grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"Listen to me, Nanoha!" Fate raised her voice. "I didn't mean it that way. We have to tell them because they're our parents and they have a right to know." The blonde frowned. "And it's my baby, too!" There was somewhat a dejected look in her expression. She slowly let go of the other girl's arms and looked away, leaving the auburn girl with utter silence.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha slowly reached out her hand. She brushed her fingers over Fate's mouth with a feather touch. "I'm sorry. I thought…I was wrong Fate-chan. Please, forgive me." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, rubbing her still wet face against the blonde chest. "But I can't. I can't do it." She began to cry a gain.

Fate wiped her own tears away. She hugged Nanoha back. "We have to, Nanoha." She murmured softly into auburn hair, trying to persuade the girl. "This is not about pride anymore. This is about you! About our baby!" She pulled the girl in her arms back to look into her eyes. "We can't deal with this alone. The baby will need more care which we cannot provide. We're only sixteen!"

"I can take care of myself, and the child!" Nanoha said defiantly. She knew she's being ridiculously stubborn but she decided to hold her ground.

"No you can't! And they will know about it sooner or later."

"Then let it be that way."

"Oh, for God's sake, Nanoha! Don't you understand? You can't do this your way." Fate was shouting now. "Just for once in your life Nanoha, admit that you need help. Please!" She'd had enough. Though she loved her girlfriend to moon and back, she could no longer stand the stubbornness of said girl, especially in this situation. Can't Nanoha comprehend how critical this is? They're talking about raising a baby, a human being. "This is not a game, okay? This is not like playing house with a baby doll that we used to do, okay? This is the matter of a living thing." She was losing control, losing sanity. She was telling the truth and no matter what it hurt, she didn't care. Nanoha needs to know what they're dealing with. "I'm telling them. And it's for you, only."

"Fate-chan…I…" Nanoha choked. "I'm scared, Fate-chan…" Two lines of tears rolled down her cheek uncontrollably. "I'm really scared."

"Me too, Nanoha. Me too…"

* * *

><p>Shamal walked in the still-lit garage. It was almost midnight and her pink-hair partner was still working. "Hey, baby."<p>

"Hey, love." A well-built woman answered. She was sitting on a tool, polishing a motor with a yellow-brownish liquid which Shamal assumed engine oil. "You're still up?" She turned her head around and took in the voluptuous body of her blonde wife. She was wearing a thin white sweater with a low V-cut neck that represented her creamy white cleavage. Sharp blue eyes traced down brown knitted skirt which covered enough of long lean legs. "You should put on a jacket. It's cold at night." Signum said casually as she resumed her job.

"I'm fine." Shamal got behind Signum and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her head to her chest. "You're the one who needs to sleep." She murmured as she rested her chin on top of her wife's head.

"Can't." the pink-hair mechanic sighed. She leaned her head back and let it sink between soft, smooth pillows. "A customer needs his car for tomorrow's picnic."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Never."

The blonde doctor took a tool nearby and set it behind her lover. She sat down and wound her arms around the taller woman's waist, pressing her front against her back. She sighed in contentment at the warmth her wife was radiating. She loved to hug her from behind. It was nothing sexual. It was of trust and comfort.

"Signum."

"Yes."

"There's this that I'd like to talk to you." Shamal kissed her wife's shoulder lightly. She tightened her hold on the woman and Signum sensed it.

"What is it, honey?" the pink-hair woman asked. She could know whenever her wife felt uneasy by just touching her, and this is one of those times.

"About Nanoha-chan."

"Oh, I heard she fainted this afternoon. Is she alright?"

"She's okay, at least…" Shamal said. She rubbed her cheeks against her wife's back, taking in her distinct scent of cinnamon and pine.

"There's more, right? Tell me." Signum waited for her lover. She sensed her wife's discomfort and she knew she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"Nanoha-chan…" Shamal took in a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

Signum dropped the oil can she was holding. She turned around and looked into her wife's eyes. She wanted to make sure her blonde beauty wasn't joking and she saw none. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shamal answered weakly. "I took a sample of her blood right after she left the infirmary and did the test. There's sign of hCG and it's high and clear." The doctor swallowed. "She's pregnant for almost a month now."

"Does she know?" Signum asked. She stopped whatever she was doing completely.

"That she's pregnant? I don't know, maybe. She looked a bit strange this afternoon. And when Fate-chan walked in-!" Shamal immediately covered her mouth. "Oh my God! Do you think they…"

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No. I haven't. You're the first one."

Signum was suddenly quiet. Her mind was running at full speed. Just as she expected, the news was a shock. However she could never imagine some day she would hear such devastating one.

"We have to tell their parents."

"Of course, yes, but don't you think it's better to let them do it themselves?"

"Yeah, you're right. You should talk to them both, tell them that this is not something to make light of." The pink-hair woman held both her wife's hands in hers, squeezing them tightly.

"Un." Shamal nodded. "I'll do it tomorrow. Oh God, poor those girls. They must be very frightened." She let out a small sob.

"It's gonna be alright, Shamal." Signum pulled her wife into her arms. She stroked her hair gently, soothing her." I won't let anything happen to them. I promise." Just like Shamal and the others, the pink-hair mechanic cared for the girls deeply. Though they weren't connected in blood, Fate and Nanoha were like her own children. And she felt like she had to take responsibility for this matter, if their parents refused to.

* * *

><p>"Morning, guys~" Hayate exclaimed cheerfully, just like she did everyday. "Nanoha-chan, are you feeling any better?"<p>

"I've been better, thanks."

Nanoha avoided baby blue eyes and Hayate didn't miss it. She was waiting for them at their usual spot next to a park. When she saw Fate and Nanoha came out from around the corner of the street, she sensed a gloomy aura surrounding them. They both were stiff and tensed and they didn't even hold hands, which was super odd.

"Did you two have a fight or something? You look like you're about to run away from each other." Hayate joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No. We're fine." Fate said quickly. "We just worry about the upcoming exams, is all."

"You? Since when that you begin to worry about exams?" The shorter brunette referred specifically to Fate. "You're like super genius freak!"

"Hayate, please." The blonde snarled, indicating she didn't want to talk about the matter anymore and Hayate knew there was definitely something wrong. "Can we just go to school?" She grabbed Nanoha's hand and walked them pass the brunette, leaving her utterly confused.

"Hey, wait up!" Hayate decided she would not push. Fate was totally dangerous when it concerned her girlfriend and it looked like one of those times when Nanoha got into trouble. She'd stay quiet and watch. She would wait.

"Nanoha-chan, looks like Shamal-sensei wanted to talk to you about the blood test she did yesterday." Carim, their young homeroom teacher, stopped Nanoha and Fate as they made their way to class. "She said to see her after school in her office. And Fate-chan, too." The young blonde woman looked at Nanoha worriedly. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay now, Nanoha-chan?"

"Yes. I'm good now." She grinned. "Thank you, Carim-chan."

"It's Carim-sensei." She feigned disapproval. "You kids are too much. Okay, let's go to class."

Nanoha felt unease the whole day. One reason was that she was pregnant and she knew about the discomfort pregnant women must endure during their pregnancy. But the real reason she was sweating bullet right now was the piercing stare of a certain pair of claret eyes. Fate never took her eyes of off her since morning. It was as if she was afraid Nanoha would suddenly faint again and so she had to be ready.

They had agreed that they would tell their parents. And the blonde said she would be there when they tell the news to Shiro and Momoko. And that she would take all the responsibilities, even when Nanoha's dad wanted to kill her, she would never run away.

Thinking of that, the auburn girl fought back a sob. She couldn't imagine what her parents would say. She'd failed them. They'd sacrificed everything for her so that she would grow up well and educated and here, she brought them another burden. And there was Fate, her bright future was destroyed in just one night. She remembered the blonde talking so proudly about her mother and how she would one day become a good doctor, helping people, just like her mother. The glint in Fate's eyes was what had warmed her heart every time they talked about their dreams. But now, Nanoha could see none for them.

And there was the baby, their baby. What would she do to raise it? What would she do to support her child when she couldn't even take care of herself? She'd always wanted to start a family like her own, to raise hers and Fate's children and watched them grow, play, smile in hapiness. She'd wanted the best for them. But now she'd just destroy it, destroyed their child's future in one night, just in one night. A night of her selfish passion and pleasure. She regretted it. She regretted everything.

The school bell startled her, indicating it was time to go home. Nanoha jerked slightly as a warm hand on her shoulder. "Fate-chan?"

"Let's go Nanoha, to Shamal's." Fate said softly.

They walked each other down the hall, passing many students. Some were going home, smiling together. Some were heading to their clubs, laughing out loud and for one second, Fate envied them. She unconsciously squeezed Nanoha's hand and the red-hair girl knew. She knew but she kept quiet.

"Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, sit down." Shamal tried to smile. She pointed at the two tools in front of her. "How are you feeling, Nanoha-chan?"

"I'm okay now."

"Still having sickness in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, but how…?"

The blonde doctor sighed heavily. She put her stethoscope aside. "I knew, Nanoha-chan." She looked sadly at the surprised teenagers. This was really difficult. Then again, no body said it was easy.

"Knew what?" Nanoha asked in a quivering voice.

"That you're pregnant. Listen," Shamal continued quickly as she saw the colors had drained from both girls. "I'm not telling anyone, okay? I'll let you guys do it. And you have to, okay?" She turned her attention to Fate. She knew Nanoha and knew the girl would protest but Fate was different. That's why she needed them both here. "Fate-chan?"

"Y-yes." The blonde nodded. "I will…We will."

"Nanoha-chan? Nanoha, dear, oh don't cry." Shamal hugged the sobbing girl. Her heart constricted when she saw the fragile girl break right in front of her. "Everything will be alright. I know it's difficult but it will be alright. Shh…stop crying." She looked to the blonde and the girl was wiping. "Come here, you two." And she wrapped her arms around their trembling shoulders, whispering again and again words of comfort. She felt so helpless when there was nothing she could do to reduce the pain. Then she cried with them. She cried her heart out for she knew nothing was going to be okay from now on.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Nanoha called out from the main door as she and Fate took off their shoes. After crying out all the anguish within and listening to Shamal's comfort, Nanoha felt much better for the first time in weeks. The girls walked down the hall to the living room and they stopped dead. Inside, Momoko and Shiro were sitting on the couch, Precia and Lindy were opposite them. They all looked at the teenagers with a blank face.<p>

"Mom? What are you guys doing here?" Fate asked. She didn't know she was shaking uncontrollably.

No one answered. The air was oppressive and thick and the girls felt as if they were facing death.

"Nanoha," Momoko's voice cracked. She threw a stick onto the table. "Is this yours?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, so I'm really, really sorry for not updating anything. I hope you guys won't leave me because I've been sick for a whole week. Guess i did eat something strange and- nah, I don't wanna talk about it.

I don't particularly like this chapter. I don't know, I think I still couldn't render Fate's and Nanoha's feelings as expected. So I'll let you guys decide for me. And there're definitely typos since I just typed whatever in my head and I tried to check but I was too tired so I'm sorry for that, too.

Oh, and I'll answer some of your reviews ;)) Thank you for following and reviewing and favoriting. Keep supporting me, 'kay?

To my dear readers,

1e here you go. I love futa, too *wink*

Kagira Tachiki don't blame Hayate, I love her. And about errors, I want you to point it out next time, 'kay? I need to know, pls. I'm a perfectionist lol.

katsu oh I know right? Fate's so hot when she is a dominance. Though dominant Nanoha would be fine to me, too. But I still like Fate better. And about the progress of the story, sorry you'll have to wait baby.

genetic-depression of course! this is a drama, baby. And I 100% agree with you that teen pregnancy is no joking matter. Gosh! parents should teach their kids better.

fyee thank God! I'm glad you like my others story, too. Thank you! Keep supporting me!

Yuta Thank you! Here another update I hope you like. But i'm not sure I'll update regularly :((

Azuma Haru Thank you! Here you go. don't forget to review.

Lexilevine78 thank you! here ya go.

Zarosguth never underestimate a father's instinct. I also blame the education system, too. Poor kids :((

devilhamster thank you! here another chapter. hope ya like it.

Lightarcana I won't let Shiro kill my favorite blonde. Never! So don't worry.

JuNo Thank you! Here ya next chapter. Enjoy!

to my dear, dear guests: I thank you for the likes for my story. You guys are the best! Keep supporting me! Here your awaiting chapter.

**P/s:** I can see that my plot is so obvious huh? Eveyone's guess was Bingo! What are you? Super genius? Well, I love Vivio, too. So I let her be NanoFate's own child. She's really their child in the show, duh!

Oh, and I will be updating slower. A new semester has come and it's my final year and the internship and so on...so, sorry :((


End file.
